A known image forming apparatus may be configured to read information stored in a wireless tag attached to a toner container. The image forming apparatus includes a main body including a cover, a toner container, a wireless tag attached to the toner container, and a reader configured to read information of the wireless tag. The image forming apparatus may prevent the reader from reading the information of the wireless tag when the cover is opened, and allow the reader to read the information of the wireless tag when the cover is closed.
The image forming apparatus only controls reading of the information of the wireless tag attached to the toner container accommodated inside the image forming apparatus. The reader cannot read a wireless tag which is located outside of the image forming apparatus.